Our Highschool Lives
by DeepFriedMarshmallow
Summary: AU. Naruto, an orphaned teen living with his older brother, is starting his first year at Kinpaku Highschool, a school for the rich and snobbish. What could possibly go wrong? Sasunaru ItaKyuu, other pairings later.
1. The Start of Our Highschool Lives

---------------------Naruto's PoV - Mon. 7:52a.m. --------------------

"Naruto get up! We're gonna be late to school!" I wake up to my brother Kyuubi yelling at me from the kitchen and the sun shining right into my eyes from a hole in the curtain that covered the window next to my bed.

"Damn it!" I yell as I fall off my bed trying to untangle myself from my bed sheets. When I'm finally free I throw on my red and black school uniform. It is made up of a red blazer with the schools emblem, which resembles a spiraled leaf, embroidered in black on the right lapel, black pants, a black tie, a white collared shirt and black dress shoes. I run into the kitchen and take the apple and toast my brother offers me. "Thanks Kyuu. Have you seen my backpack?" I ask shoving the toast in my mouth and swallowing it nearly whole.

"Yeah I put it over by the door for you." Kyuubi replies pointing to the door. I run over and pick my bag up. "Now come on. I don't want to be late on the first day." Kyuubi says walking out the door to our apartment. After Kyuubi locked our door we ran down the three flights of stairs to the lobby and out the front doors.

"Hey Kyuu, what's this school like anyway?" I ask as we run down the streets to our school on the rich side of town.

You see I'm starting my freshman year of high school while my big bro is starting his senior year. We are kinda poor so in order to get into Kinpaku**(1)** High school, the best private school in Konoha, we had to study our butts off. We had to get perfect grades, take every advanced course our schools offered, and participate in several extracurricular activities. That last one was especially hard for Kyuubi. But all that hard work payed off 'cuz we're in.

"Well it's huge and everything is really clean. The teachers are usually pretty cool, watch out for though, but the students tend to be a little snobbish. You know, the typical rich kid type." Kyubii explains as we run.

"Oh this is going to be an interesting year."

"You bet lil' bro."

Even if the students are snobbish and will look down on us, I'm an Uzumaki and Uzumaki's don't give up!

"Naruto we're here." Kyuubi states as we approach the school. It is huge; three stories high and probably bigger than our apartment building. I suck in a deep breath as we walke up to the school, head held high and confident smile on my face. Today is the first day of my high school life**(2)** and I'm gonna make it great!

-----------------Sasuke's PoV - Mon. 7:20a.m.--------------------

"M-master Sasuke, It's time to get up. Today is the first day of school." I was awoken by a blushing young maid. My black silk bed sheets pool around my waist as I turn over onto my back and sit up.

I glare at the girl. "Who let you in here?" I demand. The maid blushed harder and tried, but failed miserably, not to stare at my naked chest**(3)**. "Well?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms.

"O-oh right, s-sorry. Y-your b-brother It-tachi l-let me in s-sir."

"Hn." I scowled "Fine, now get out and tell my ass of a brother to mind his own damn business".

"Y-yes master Sasuke.." The maid said, bowing, and ran out closing my door behind her.

'It's way to early to have to deal with this crap.' I think angrily. Walking over to my closet I grab one of my newly ironed school uniforms. 'I really hate these things. Way too colorful.'

I place the uniform on my bed along with my student counsel arm band and a fresh pair of boxers. Then I walk into my private bathroom to take a shower. As the warm water runs down my body I wash myself and think. 'I'm pretty sure we have a new scholarship student is coming this year. Kami, I hope it isn't another rabid fangirl. Like we need anymore crazy girls in the school.' I shivered at the thought that I was going to have to face all those psychos.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off. When I am done drying off and getting dressed I head downstairs. "Good morning Sasuke! Have some breakfast, I made your favorite." My favorite maid greets me. She was the woman who had looked after me when I was little and my mother was at work.

"Good morning Gladice. You seem extra happy today." I observe, noting her perky mood. " Anything good happen over the weekend?"

"Yes" Gladice beamed "Arnold proposed to me!" she held out her hand to show me her engagement ring.

"That's wonderful. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Sasuke. Now finish eating so Arnold can drive you to school." Arnold is Gladice's long time boyfriend and one of our chauffeurs. I nod and finish off my breakfast. When I stand up Gladice hands me my bag. Thanking her I walk out the door and climb into my limo. After a short drive Arnold pulls over at the school. 'Something tells me this is going to be one hell of a year.' I think moving to open my door and climb out.

--------------------------------------------

Ha Ha Ha, a cliffhanger!

**(1)** Kinpaku = gold leaf

**(2) **I love when people reference the name of the story or show they are in

**(3) **O///o


	2. A Bad First Impression

--------- Sasuke's PoV ---------

I go to open my car door but something stops it with a thump, and several shouted profanities reach my ears. "God damn it, Mother fucker! Watch what you're fuckin' doing!" someone yells. I step out of my car and close the door. The yelling is coming from a petite girl with short blond hair. I can only see the back of her head since we are standing quite close to each other and she is hunched over, both her hands covering her bleeding nose. She seems to be wearing the boy's uniform, weird. "Hn, why don't you watch where you put your face dobe." I say smoothly. 'I know, I know I shouldn't be rude to girls but I really don't need any more fan-girls. Well at least I know she won't get _too_ insulted, it's not like anyone around here can speak Japanese**(1)** anyway.'

"What did you just say _Teme_!" She screamed jerking her head up angrily, several drops of her blood falling onto my uniform.

'Wait she _can_ speak Japanese? And why doesn't she seem mesmerized by my devastatingly good looks or high social status like all the other girls?' "What ,was I talking to fast for you? And please don't move your head so much, I don't want you to get any more blood on my uniform." I say coldly, attempting to brush her blood off of my blazer while still appearing cool and nonchalant.

"You Bastard! You're the one who made my nose bleed in the first place!"

'I seem to have that effect on people now don't I.' "No I believe it was your _own_ careless actions that caused your injury."

"_Bastard!_"

All of a sudden I was on the ground and my head was throbbing, it felt like someone had taken a hammer to my nose. I look up to see the girl standing over me with her hands on her hips. Her right fist is covered in blood as are both of our uniforms. "And that was caused by _your_ own careless actions asshole!" She screamed turning away from me.

"You are so lucky I don't hit girls." I say standing up. At this the girl whirls around and punches me again, this time on the cheek.

"I'm not a girl!" she-I mean he screams at me in a high pitched girly voice. 'That's hard to believe.' I think to myself..

"Well this should be fine then." I stand up again, the force from his last punch having knocked me down, and punch him in the nose. He howls in pain and tackles me. Before I know it we are rolling around on the ground trying to tear each other limb from limb. I can vaguely make out girls screaming that I had been attacked and a boy, judging from his voice an upperclassmen, is yelling for someone named Naruto to 'Get off of him'.

"What the _Hell_ is going on here!?!" Principal Tsunade yells, coming over and yanking us away from each other. "Everyone get to class! NOW!" She bellows dragging me and the blond into the building.

--------- Naruto's Pov ---------

Me and the bastard are sitting in the Principal's office. The principal, whose name is Tsunade, is an angry woman with light blond hair, brown eyes and a huge rack.

She is just sitting at her desk staring us. I think She might be trying to kill us with her eyes, or maybe make our heads explode. Suddenly she speaks up. "I wouldn't expect this kind of behavior out of any student on their first day but especially not from either of you. Sasuke," Tsunade turned to the bastard. "this is definitely not the behavior of one of Kinpaku Highschool's top students or an Uchiha. What would your father say?"

The principal turns to me when she finishes scolding the bastard or 'Sasuke' as she calls him. "Naruto I would think a scholarship student would know better. You are here on charity, remember that. After school today both of your guardians will be called and the five of us will have a talk about your behavior. Now I suggest the two of you get to class."

--------- Kiba's Pov - First period ---------

' What the hell is going on? That Uchiha asshole is never late.' I glance nervously around the room. The girls look like they are going to go crazy if he doesn't get here soon. "That little _Bitch_ better not have hurt my Sasuke." I hear Sukura say venomously to a few of her lackeys.

"Hey billboard brow! He isn't _your_ Sasuke! He's _my_ Sasuke!" Sukura's rival/best friend Ino yells. At this I tune them out. Their fights are always the same anyway, all talk and no action. 'I wonder what happened. No girl has ever not liked Uchiha, let alone hit him.'

"Shut up and sit down kiddies." Our First period teacher Kakashi says walking in. He is followed in by Uchiha and an angry looking blond chick. Uchiha's left cheek is bruised and starting to swell, and it looks like someone broke his nose. The chick is holding a bloody tissue to her nose and her clothes are all messed up. Both of them are covered in blood. All of the boys in the room all start throwing cat calls, wolf whistles and pervy comments at the girl. 'Even if she is a bit roughed up she's still really _HOT_.'

"That's the bitch that attacked Sasuke!" I hear Sukura whisper to Ino. I think I'm gonna like this new girl.

--------- Naruto's PoV ---------

We walk into class and the bastard instantly heads for, what I assume is, his desk. The moment he sits down he is instantly mobbed by worried girls which really seems to annoy him 'Serves him right' I think sourly. "Attention Hormonal pubescents!" Kakashi calls out to the class.

"That doesn't make you sound smart" someone in the back of the class calls out making several other students laugh.

"Whatever. As you all can see we have a new student. Naruto, class. Class, Naruto." Turning to me Kakashi asks "So would ya like to further introduce yourself?".

"Sure" I respond happily. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a scholarship student. I love ramen, sports, foxes and the color orange." I say the last part while motioning to the orange jelly bracelets on my left arm.

"Thanks Naruto. Now go sit next to Kiba. Yo Kiba, raise your hand."

A boy with upside down triangles tattooed on his cheeks and messy brown hair waves his hand in the air on Kakashi's command. As I walk over to the empty desk next to him a pink haired girl trips me and mouths "bitch". I stand up and glare at her before making my way over to Kiba.

"Hey nice to meet'cha! Are you ok?" Kiba asks as I sit down next to him.

"Yes I'm fine. It's nice to meet you too. Hey Kiba, Who is that angry pink haired girl?" I say gesturing at the PMSing bitch who tripped me.

"That's Sukura. She's a bitch. Just ignore her."

"Sukura?"

"Well her real name's S_a_kura but I call her S_u_kura."

"Oh. Why?"

"Cuz she sux. An' in more than one way." Kiba responds winking as he nudges me with his elbow.

"Oh." I say blushing..

"Oh, and she's one of Uchiha's many rabid fangirls."

"Uchiha?"

"Sasuke" **(2)**

"Great" I say sarcastically "now I'm going to have a bunch of crazy girls out for my blood."

"Pretty much"

Soon Kakashi makes the class quiet down so he can 'teach'. As I pretend to listen to Kakashi I think. 'How could someone like Sasuke be so popular? Yeah I understand that he is gorgeous and, since he's an Uchiha, filthy rich but he has such personality issues. I just don't get it.'

--------- Kyuubi's Pov - After school---------

"Hey Mike." I say into my cell phone

"Hey kid, What's up?"

"Is it OK if I come in a bit late today?"

"How late?"

"About half an hour."

"Sure. If yah don't mind me askin', what happened?"

"Nothing much. My brother Naruto got into a fight at school so now we have to talk with the principal, the kid and the kid's parent."

"Harsh. Well I'll see you soon. I'll send Shukaku to pick you up."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and, slipping the phone into my pocket, I walk into principal Tsunade's office.

"Hello Kyuubi." Tsunade says to me as I take a seat in the chair next to Naruto.

"Hi Principal Tsunade." I reply

"Who is this kid?" a man, presumably Sasuke's father, asked scowling at me. His dark eyes flashing angrily.

"Mr. Uchiha this is Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother. Kyuubi this is , Sasuke's father." Tsunade explained nonchalantly.

'Bingo, right on target' I think to myself.

"Wait I was under the impression that I would be speaking to the boy's father. If I knew I would have to discuss these matters with a child I would have had Itachi come instead." stated angrily.

"Well it's either talk to him or leave, I'm sure Kyuubi has important things to do. So any objections?" Tsunade said and, after pausing to see if had anymore complaints, proceeded "Good. Now what happened?"

Naruto Sasuke and I each took turns telling our sides of the story and everyone discussed the fight and the events leading up to it. When we were finished Tsunade decided that Naruto and Sasuke would have after-school detention for the next week. Suddenly a car horn blared outside. I looked out the window and saw my friend and co-worker Shukaku's old brown pickup truck waiting outside. "That's my ride, are we done here?" I ask.

"Yes you may go." Tsunade answered.

"Naruto do you want a ride home? I'm sure Shukaku wouldn't mind driving you."

"No, I'm fine."

"OK, bye." With that I ruffled Naruto's hair, walked outside, climbed into Shukaku's truck, and he drove me to work.

* * *

**(1)** The story doesn't take place in Japan. The school has a Japanese name because the founder of the school was an Uchiha and the Uchihas are Japanese.

**(2)** Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha =3


End file.
